The Comfort of Freedom
by gummyninjagirl01
Summary: America visits Lithuania to celebrate and rejoice with his friend for his country's independence. But he accidentally brings up some touchy subjects and tries to change the situation. (Slight AmeLiet; fluff)


**A/N: OMG HAPPY BIRTHDAY Slovenskych! :D THIS IS FOR THE AWESOME YOU, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^-^~ *kissu kissu* AmeLiet is very cute and fun to work with tbh, this was nice to write ;w; ahahaha this is my first hetalia fanfiction, I expected my first hetalia fanfic to be about HRE and Chibitalia... *shies away* my next probably will anyway *blushes and leaves***

**Genres: 1/4 romance, 1/4 hurt/comfort, 2/4 friendship**

* * *

><p>Today, Alfred was coming to Lithuania. Toris couldn't suppress the smile on his lips; he was just <em>so happy! <em>During those extremely difficult times, Alfred had offered his help. Toris couldn't have been more grateful!

There was a soft knock at first—then harder pounds and punches on the door along with a "Hey dude!", concluding the Lithuanian's suspicions. Licking his lips nervously, Toris opened the door.

"Hey man, I missed ya! How are you?" Alfred's joyful grin added more positivity to Toris' smile.

"I am fine, thank you!"

Alfred placed his arm around Toris' neck. "Dude, we should totally celebrate your independence at a restaurant. I saw this cool place maybe a couple miles away from here!"

That sincere smile never left the brunet's face. He rolled his eyes. "Alfred, I refuse to enjoy my day at a McDonalds, if you do not mind."

"Sure, whatever you say dude! But how did you know I was talking about McDonalds?" Alfred asked.

Toris giggled. "Because that is the only restaurant for miles away," he said. "I would like to go walking around the city actually."

Practically dragging the brunet out the door, Alfred cheered and exclaimed in choppy Lithuanian, "HOORAY FOR LITHUANIA, YAY FOR LITHUANIA!"

Toris clamped his hand over Alfred's mouth. "That is embarrassing!" His face burned a little. "…For me at least," he laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed of your own independence! If anything, be proud!" By this point, Alfred began laughing his ass off.

Toris smiled a tiny one. "I guess you are right Alfred. But it is a bit awkward to say that since I am the actual country," he explained. "Still, it is nice to be reminded of my country's achievement!"

"Damn right it is! Just look at us Americans at the Fourth of July!" Alfred's boisterous laughter filled the air around them again.

Toris blushed at that statement but giggled to himself nevertheless. Americans liked to go overboard when it comes to holidays or just simple events. No wonder Alfred wanted to go to a restaurant even—he was just like every other enthusiastic American!

Well, of course. He is Alfred F. Jones! United fucking States of America who doesn't give a damn of what anyone else says!

Maybe that's why other countries seemed to admire Alfred.

Well, maybe except England of course…

"Hey Toris," Alfred began, "I think that Poland dude totally likes you."

Toris stumbled. He knew Feliks liked him, it wasn't a secret. The Pole had made it obvious a couple thousand times before—from words to kisses to trying to look good for him.

"Yes Alfred, Feliks and I go way back. It is natural for nations to sometimes fall in love with other nations they have known for a long time." Toris' cheeks flushed. "Just look at Prussia, he likes someone he knows for a _long_time now."

Alfred turned, completely stopped walking, and smiled. "And who's that? Couldn't be Austria you're talking about maybe, hmm?"

Toris was at a loss of words. What had he done!? It wasn't any of his business, he shouldn't have even made an example to begin with!

"I can't tell you Alfred, Prussia will have my head…" Toris explained.

Alfred put his hands over his head. "Prussia's a dick! Once we were playing video games—me, him, and Denmark—and I beat him and said 'yay I'm so awesome!' and then he literally freaking throws himself on me and yells, 'not as awesome as the awesome me!' And we started going down and just… damn Prussia chill!"

Toris laughed, "Yes that is Prussia for you."

Alfred and Toris continued walking into one of the parks around the city. It was a beautiful place with much greenery and such a view of the city if you'd turn around.

It amazed Toris how Alfred could go talking non-stop and keep a conversation going. Some might find it a tad bit annoying, but the Lithuanian was just plain impressed. Besides Alfred, the only other person he knew that can talk forever was North Italy.

"Ooh! What is that? It looks really cool out in the sunset like that!" Alfred pointed out to a forest across the horizon. There stood a doe, her mate, and their new baby fawn. "Those deer antlers look way boss from this angle, take a look!"

Toris leaned in close to his American friend. "Oh!" he gasped. "That is quite adorable! And it indeed looks like the father's antlers are glowing with this light."

Alfred bounced up and down. "See, see! It looks so awesome!"

Toris sat down on a grassy area, on the far off secluded area of the park him and Alfred stood in. Alfred mimicked the brunet's action and inclined his body so he would be lying on his back.

Toris hummed softly. Lithuania was a beautiful place, filled with marvelous scenery and history. He thought back to the time when Soviet Russia conquered him and he had to live at Russia's mansion with Estonia and Latvia.

Eduard and Raivis.

They were fine… right?

Of course they were. Eduard was the smart one who always found a way out of trouble and Raivis can take care of himself now. They earned their independence too anyway, so they're fine.

Toris let out a breath of relief he didn't even know he had. He felt the warmth of a hand touching his shoulder.

"Dude, Toris, chill! Why were you shaking?"

He was shaking?

Alfred wrapped his arms around the Lithuanian's slim body, causing Toris to flinch slightly. "Were you just thinking about your life with Russia, Toris?"

"Alfred," Toris breathed shakily. "Please refrain from touching my back. It is sensitive…" he whimpered.

Nodding, Alfred slid his arms upwards as if to still hug him. "Did Russia do anything to you when you were under his 'protection', as he called it."

"Unpleasant things. But, mostly physical torture. The only mental trauma he gave us was the impression of him being there where he wasn't. Leaving me and my brothers terrified and shaking." Toris' hair suddenly became much more interesting to him as he began twisting and twirling it in his fingers.

_Physical torture..?_

Alfred's hands balled into fists trying to control his anger. "And… this physical form of torture you speak of… did he, y'know…"

Toris sighed that this topic was being brought up but numbly nodded.

Pulling away, Alfred's blue eyes grew wide with concern and sympathy then tightened his grip on his Lithuanian friend. In an attempt to brighten the mood, Alfred mumbled, "Russia's a dick…"

Toris giggled but shook his head. "Ivan is not that bad if you learn to get on his good side." A small smile played on his lips. "I was on his good side for some instances but I always had to cover up for Eduard and Raivis—they couldn't handle the beatings."

His smile brightened into a large, sincere grin.

_He is such an optimistic and happy dude, oh my god! He's so awesome!_

Alfred flashed the best "American Smile" he can muster, pulling on a thumbs-up. "Dude you're like, so freaking awesome! I wish you were my brother!"

That unexpected remark caused Toris' cheeks to redden greatly. "Th-thank you Alfred. You are pretty great yourself, you don't need me to be your brother."

Eyebrows scrunched together as Toris had trouble remembering something. "Wait, don't you already have a brother?"

Fits of laughter escaped Alfred. "Oh yeah, I got a bro. Canada. Mattie. He was raised by that France. Heh, I forgot about Mattie!"

The Lithuanian put a hand over his mouth and laughs too. How could one forget their own sibling?

"Lithuania," Alfred said.

Toris cocked his head to the side. Why was he using his country name? Should he play along?

"Yes, America?" Toris asked.

The next thing Toris knew, Alfred F. Jones leans in and kisses him full on the lips.

Wha…

HOW THE HELL SHOULD HE REACT!?

Alfred proceeded to kiss him on his forehead afterwards and said wholeheartedly, "Don't you worry about Russia, Toris. He can't control you anymore. Not when America and Lithuania are allies at least."

Toris kissed the blond's hand back and gave a light squeeze as thanks. "He can't hurt you anymore, Toris. You're under the protection of the United States," Alfred whispered.

"Okay Alfred. And thank you for spending my Independence Day with me," Toris smiled with a blush on his cheeks. "It was nice."

Alfred returned the thanks by offering to take Toris home. "Sure dude!"

* * *

><p><strong>There isn't really any historical notes in this fic or anything but when Lithuania gained its independence from Russia, many Americans celebrated. And that Poland and Lithuania go waaaaayy back.<strong>

**So back that I ship it. Poland x Lithuania is a ship I sail every weekfrom Sunday to Saturdayexcept on the Mondays. Because eww. Monday...**

**And the one Prussia likes that Lithuania was talking about is Hungary btw. I also ship that ship but only EVERYDAY *^* !**

***laughs* I write cheesy-y in my opinion but I hope you liked this anyway, ahhhhhhhhhh *blushes* ;-; and I bet the characters were kinda out of character, if they are then tell me, beautiful readers. PLEASE, I FEEL LIKE THESE GUYS ARE SO OUT OF CHARACTER *cries* and just a side note guys: "blond" is the male version of "blonde" and "brunet" is for guys while "brunette" is for girls.**


End file.
